Dont wanna be hurt again
by white smoke
Summary: Lily's had a hard past and is a hard shell to crack- basically a tough chick! but when James comes knocking into her life, will she welcome him with open arms or slam the door on his face? will she give in to love or not? JL lovehate plz R&R!
1. The Horrible Past

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize!  
  
Chapter 1 The horrible past  
  
"Let me go! Please I don't want to do this anymore. Somebody, anybody help!" she tried to fight him off but he had a strong hold on her. "what are you going to do sweetheart? No one will believe you. I'm your tutor remember?" he snarled at her.  
  
"yes you're my tutor so you shouldn't be raping me like this. Stop please" she cried trying to convince the strong man to let her go and loosen his grip on her. But he always got what he wanted, and these days she was the only thing he wanted. 'god why are you letting him do this to me? I'm only 9 years old!' she prayed silently as he sucked her bare breasts harshly and bit her nipples.  
  
She knew this was sexual assault but she was too ashamed to tell anyone. She had wanted to ace her exams in the stupid private school and because she was such a disciplined girl she listened to her teachers and parents. But this was different, her mother had hired a tutor for her studies and he had started taking advantage of her good behavior and her weakness. He had said she was the only thing he had and she believed him. She had tried working very hard in her studies but that was not enough for him. He had started by touching her playfully and it got worse day by day.  
  
'oh God how could I have been so dense! Why oh why did Mummy want a tutor for me? Why doesn't she have time for me anymore? It's as if she doesn't care at all for me.' He moved down to her stomach and licked it and tried to pull her pants off. That's when she knew she had to stop this madness. She pulled away and kicked hard in his groin. He groaned and fell on the floor. She put her shirt on and tried running away but he was to fast for her. He caught her arm and slapped her hard across her face.  
  
"You Bitch!" he said angrily. Then he just snatched up his cap and walked through the door as if nothing had happened. This happened everyday and she was always left there crying on the floor. 'This is it. The final straw. I'm going to ask Mummy to fire him.' After that cold afternoon, she never saw him again and thanked God for it.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
~ 6 years later..  
  
She had now grown into a beautiful young fifteen year old with crimson red hair and enchanting green eyes and had found out that she was a witch. She was happy with her life but she could never forget the man who ruined her life at such a young age and because of that she would never date or hang out with boys. She was different, she was more mature than most of the other girls and didn't take any crap from anyone, she was the girl who invaded half the male- population's dreams, SHE was Lily Maria Evans, the tough chick.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
a.n: okay this is my second fic and hope u guys like it! I'll post the next chapter once I get at least 10 reviews. I know that sounds selfish but that's the deal *smiles evilly*. Love u guys! 


	2. Happy Go Lucky

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize! A/n: thank you so much for the reviews! Ok abt the confusion thingy in the last chap.. "She was happy with her life but she could never forget the man who ruined her life at such a young age and because of that she would never date or hang out with boys." Okay for those of you who didn't get this sentence there is a logical explanation! Lily is happy coz she has gr8 frienz and a gr8 personality but she is unhappy sometimes abt wat happened to her and she is trying to move on but unfortunately failing in the field of 'boys' so a special "someone" is supposed to help her ok? So now I'm gonna shut up! Enjoy the story guys and keep reviewin! Merry Christmas!  
  
Don't Wanna Be Hurt Again  
  
Chapter 2: Happy Go Lucky  
  
And they call me happy go lucky, They don't know my heart is dyin inside, A smile's a frown turned upside down, I do my happy go lucky so well, I'm even foolin myself!  
  
'How fitting!' Lily said to herself as she lay on her bed, listening to one of her brand new CDs in her muggle portable CD player. 'Oh I wish I didn't have to go back for the winter! Horse-face is gonna make my life miserable!' She had been at Hogwarts, school of Witchcraft and Wizardry for six years and the only time she despised in the whole year was going back for the summer and Christmas. Even though she was usually at Jessica's or Max's house over the summer, she still had to go home for a month or so just to spend time with her 'family' as they called it and over the winter because their 'loving relatives'- as her mother called them- would be there.  
  
"Bullshit!" she said out loud without thinking.  
  
"What was that Lils?" asked a pretty girl with long blond hair and beautiful eyes like the ocean, a mixture of green and blue. Although she was quite attractive with her sharp features, long legs and curvy figure, she still looked like a comic with toothpaste coming out of her mouth.  
  
"Jess, you've got toothpaste fluff coming out of your mouth!" Lily couldn't help but smile at her best friend Jessica Skyler who like herself was sixteen.  
  
"That's besides the point. What were you muttering about?" she called as she went back inside the bathroom.  
  
"Just wondering about 'Evans Limited'! I can't believe it's this time already!" Lily called back.  
  
"I know. I feel sorry for you! How about comin over this Christmas?" Jessica came out of the bath room looking as clean as a pin.  
  
"Can't"  
  
"Can't?" Jessica repeated.  
  
"Yeah, my mother has said I can't go over to anyone's house this winter. It's something concerning 'my future'!" Lily said lifting her hands up and making inverted commas with her fingers.  
  
"Oh, hope you'll survive!" Jessica said with sarcasm in her voice.  
  
"Yeah, pray for me!" the girls started giggling and their laughter woke up Maxilia Dupont- Max for short.  
  
"Guys! Cut it out! I'm tryin to get some sleep here!" she grumbled and put her head under her pillow.  
  
" C'mon Max wake up already! We've been up for hours! And you know you could have a healthier schedule if you follow the simple rule.." Lily started and Jessica joined in, "Early to bed, early to rise, keeps you healthy, wealthy and wise!"  
  
"Oh great! Now I have three moms!" Max said as she got out of bed. The girls started giggling again and she headed to the bathroom.  
  
"Hurry up! Twenty minutes till breakfast is over! We'll meet you in the Great Hall." called Jess as she and Lily headed out of the room.  
  
~Great Hall~  
  
Lily and Jess sat down on the Gryffindor table and waited patiently for their friend to arrive. They didn't have to wait long as Max came storming into the Great Hall and marched over to where Sirius Black and his fellow Marauders were sitting. She was seething with anger. Her normal black-blue hair were electric pink and her cheerful crystal blue eyes were cold and filled with anger and hate.  
  
"YOU FUCKIN LUNATICS! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY HAIR?!?!?"  
  
"aww c'mon Maxy waxy, it's just a simple trick, it'll wear off in a couple of hours!" Sirius responded with a cheeky grin on his face, "anyway, it does suit you!"  
  
Max was so angry that she slapped him, hard.  
  
"What the hell was that for?" James stood up.  
  
"It was for the annoying prank you and your comrades pulled on my friend, Potter!" Lily had gotten up and gone to Max's side.  
  
"It wasn't annoying! Your little friend here just cant take a joke!" he yelled back.  
  
"We can take a joke! But this was far too much!" Lily screamed.  
  
"We were just trying to lighten the mood, Evans!"  
  
"We'll tell you when we need your help! And that will be, NEVER! We can stay happy ourselves, thank you very much!" with that Lily grabbed Max's hand and stormed to her seat. "We have to get them back!" she said as soon as she sat down.  
  
"Yeah!" Max and Jess agreed.  
  
"Tonight, they'll be sorry they thought we're the happy go lucky type!"  
  
a.n: ok not exactly a great chapter, but I'll work harder next time! that's all folks! Well wat r u waiting for, review! I want at least five! The next chap will be up in a couple of days. 


End file.
